Metamorfosis
by Thepurplewriter
Summary: La realidad de Galaluna fue alterada drasticamente, no es facil pasar de un mundo a otro. Lance, desesperado, se hunde cada vez mas en sus pasiones y adicciones, amando y sufriendo en silencio. IlanaXLance
1. Píldoras & terrores nocturnos

_Han pasado seis meses desde que titán venció a los tres mutraddi con ayuda del G3 y el ejercito estadounidense y desde que Octus fue iniciado nuevamente . Lance lucha contra su experiencia humana, sus pasiones y adicciones amando y sufriendo en silencio. Los Mutraddi siguen llegando a la tierra y el caos se apodera cada día más de Galaluna, Titán aún resiste._

**Píldoras & Terrores nocturnos**

Sus dedos torcidos se clavaban con ímpetu en las sábanas blancas, tanta y tan enfermiza era su fuerza que una de sus uñas se levantó y comenzó a sangrar. Todos sus músculos se tensaron en insoportable sufrimiento, su espalda se arqueo levantándolo de la cama en una posición extraña, aterradora, retratando la agonía que se proyectaba en sus párpados amoratados. Su pecho se comprimió, el aire no entraba a sus torturados pulmones y sin embargo seguía murmurando lo que seguramente se escucharía si uno entrara a uno de los círculos del infierno, al más bajo y doloroso. Sus labios agrietados y secos se separaron dejando escapar una inhalación ahogada que era más un grito desesperado en silencio, una imploración por un respiro de realidad que derrumbara todas sus pesadillas. Por fin sus ojos del color de la medianoche se abrieron, pálidos, inyectados en sangre; bailaron frenéticamente por unos segundos de un punto de la habitación bañado por las sombras a otro. Se incorporó en su cama jadeante con la cabeza palpitando dolorosamente y las tétricas imágenes aun proyectándose atrás de su mente. Estaba llorando y las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas blancas, los sollozos se aprisionaban en su garganta y el nudo que allí se formaba era insoportable. Los veía, aun podía verlos, los recuerdos de la sangrienta muerte de su padre, sus duros años de torturas y entrenamiento militar desalmado, las burlas, los golpes, sus venas abiertas sangrando, su pueblo muriendo de hambre, de sed, de tristeza.

Rápidamente se incorporó y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, allí, en varios frascos pequeños había una inmensa colección de drogas psiquiátricas y alucinógenas. Hacia unos meses que las estaba tomando sin ninguna clase de reparo o prescripción médica. Sin pensarlo, tomó dos calmantes y cuatro cápsulas de antidepresivos y los tragó con su saliva. Luego, se dirigió hacia la ducha y abrió el agua caliente; pronto el dolor y el miedo fueron cediendo, apaciguados por el calor del agua y sus vapores y seguramente también porque los químicos de sus medicaciones ilegales comenzaban a hacer efecto y hacer hermosos estragos en su sistema.

Tras darse una rápida ducha y vestirse con una jeans rotos, una playera negra, una chaqueta de cuero y un par de botas de combate bajó a la cocina dónde Octus en su forma de padre preparaba el desayuno que consistía en huevos fritos y tocino con jugo de arándanos.

–Buenos días Lance– saludó la princesa dejando a un lado el libro que leía y dándole una sonrisa cálida y preciosa con sus labios de cereza dulce que pronto lo hizo olvidar de todos sus sueños aterradores y todos sus problemas.

–Buenos días princesa– contestó él secamente procurando mantener su distancia y formalidad.

•●•

Estaba sentado en su auto a pocos metros de la preparatoria Sherman viendo como Octus en su forma de Newton e Ilana entraban a la escuela, les había dicho que siguieran sin él pues no tenía clase a las primeras horas de la mañana. La falda de la princesa se movía con su caminar dejándolo ver sus hermosas y largas piernas blancas, unas piernas que quería tener alrededor del cuello apuñalando el cielo de placer. Encendió un cigarrillo y sacó de la guantera una botella de vodka con sabor a cereza. En Galaluna la única bebida alcohólica que existía era la Nyxia, que era preparada una vez al año a partir de la flor de la lunaria, la flor favorita de la princesa y el escudo de armas de la nación, y que sólo se bebía en el festival de la cosecha y en los eventos más importantes. Los altos mandos de la milicia les daban una dotación a los soldados para hacerlos olvidar del hambre y el frío en la guerra, por eso Lance se había acostumbrado al alcohol desde muy joven para apaciguar su dolor y sus problemas. La Nyxia tenía un sabor muy similar a las cerezas de la tierra y era por eso que este vodka era su nuevo favorito. Después de beber unos largos tragos decidió no entrar a clase en todo el día, le enfermaba la idea de tener que caminar por aquellos pasillos colmados de jóvenes y tener que sentarse a escuchar unas lecciones inútiles; A veces se preguntaba por qué seguían con toda esta farsa de hacerse pasar por humanos, las cosas en Galaluna no mejoraban si no estaban cada vez peor, por mucho que quisiera resistirse al caos él mismo lo era y la única razón para aguantar todo esto era la princesa. Decidió respirar profundo y quedarse en su auto hasta fumarse toda la caja de cigarrillos y acabarse el vodka mientras escuchaba algo de música punk.

Un par de horas más tarde Lance se distraía mirando una bandada de pájaros de colores picotear en el tejado de la secundaria y revolotear de aquí para allá mientras un gran gato naranja los perseguía. Le habían gustado los gatos desde que había llegado a la tierra, pues por alguna razón se identificaba con ellos. Mientras pensaba en todo esto un ligero golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, juntó al auto estaba Kristen, la chica gótica con la que Lance había salido un par de meses atrás.

–Kriss– Dijo Lance bajando la ventana y dándole una sonrisa apagada.

–Hey Lance– Contestó ella algo tímida con una sonrisa nostálgica. Lance sabía que la chica realmente se había enamorado de él, tristemente él sólo la había usado como una distracción, alguien con quien divertirse un rato, al final se había aburrido de pasar tiempo con ella y le había terminado.

–Escucha, esta noche estoy organizando una fiesta en el hotel abandonado del bosque–Dijo la chica dándole un panfleto de colores –Me gustaría que fueras. Ya invité a tus amigos, los de tu banda. Invité a tu hermana también, parecía muy emocionada. Me gustaría verte allá Lance, podríamos pasarla muy bien. – Dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con su cabello y lo miraba coqueta. Luego se mordió los labios como tratando de conseguir fuerzas para decirle algo más –Te he visto algo distante, casi como si estuvieras enloqueciendo, unos días te ves tan triste y otros espantosamente enérgico. ¿Seguro estás bien? Estoy muy preocupada por ti, deberías buscar ayuda profesional. Me han dicho que a veces tú…

–Ese no es tu problema, déjame en paz Kristen– Contestó él encendiendo el auto al tiempo que veía a Ilana y Newton aproximarse.

•●•

Lance estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, esperando que Ilana estuviera lista para partir. Realmente no le agradaba mucho ir a fiestas de la escuela, pero la princesa estaba tan emocionada y sus ojos dulces lo miraron tan suplicantes que no le quedó otra opción más que acceder a ir con ella. Él prefería pasar las noches en algún bar de mala muerte, escuchando música, coqueteando con extrañas y drogándose hasta perderse a sí mismo. Si no, pasaba tiempo con sus amigos los músicos marginados, componiendo canciones, filosofando acerca de la vida y desocupando botellas de alcohol. A veces, cuando no podía dormir iba a un club donde se organizaban peleas clandestinas y allí desahogaba todas sus frustraciones a través de sus golpes inundados de adrenalina.

La princesa bajó las escaleras por fin, lucía un hermoso vestido corto de seda color granate con una cinta en su suave cabello rubio, exactamente el color de una de las lunas de Galaluna, ella misma era la luna primordial, la más hermosa de todas, la que mantenía el planeta con vida y a su corazón latiendo.

–La princesa es tan dulce, tan inocente… La protegeré así mis venas se sequen y mi sangre cubra toda la tierra– se sorprendió Lance diciéndose a sí mismo, por suerte, Newton estaba al teléfono con Kimmy y no lo había oído.

•●•

La noche era clara porque la luna de la tierra resplandecía llenando el cielo nocturno. Octus estaba sentado en la parte de atrás e Ilana estaba en el asiento del copiloto y miraba a Lance fijamente. Era increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos de azul oscuro casi púrpura, su piel pálida y tersa, sus rasgos duros y masculinos, su cabello largo del color de la tinta, como el ala de un cuervo que llegaba hasta su firme mandíbula, su cuerpo musculoso y el aroma a tabaco y café que despedía la enloquecían. Si tan sólo supiera como hablar con él, como llegar a conocerlo, como hondear en sus secretos más oscuros, como masticar su corazón tierno, como abrazarlo y sentir su calor…Pero él estaba siempre tan distante, frío y rígido como una hermosa estatua, ella tan solo deseaba abrir su pecho y presenciar todas aquellas mariposas de colores y cucarachas que lo comían por dentro.

– ¿Pasa algo Princesa? – Dijo Lance sobresaltándola y haciéndola enrojecer al ser descubierta mirándolo embelesada.

–No es nada, tengo algo de frío– contestó ella diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lance encendió la calefacción del auto y posó nuevamente sus ojos en el oscuro camino. Ilana recostó su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y miró el bosque a través de su fantasmal reflejo.


	2. Alcohol, sudor & gemidos

**Alcohol, sudor & gemidos**

El aire frío de la noche olía a eucalipto fresco, a tierra húmeda, y hacia que el aliento de Ilana se convirtiera en niebla mentolada, jadeaba porque estaba helándose, pero más por la excitación y nerviosismo que recorrían su joven cuerpo. La vibración de la música electrónica resonaba en su pecho y el bosque se coloreaba con las luces de neón, volviéndose un paisaje surreal y psicodélico. El hotel antiguo estaba en ruinas, era de seis pisos de alto llenos de grietas, moho y naturaleza muerta que trepaba. En la entrada tenía una fuente hermosísima en la que había crecido maleza y varios chicos fumaban hierba que endulzaba más el aire. Había también numerosas estatuas de dioses griegos resquebrajadas con enredaderas creciendo, era como si el bosque quisiera tragarse el hotel de los bajos fondos y alimentarlo en su cálido vientre. La princesa alzó su rostro hacia la luna y con una sonrisa brindó por una noche de diversión, libre de preocupaciones.

•●•

La fiesta se concentraba en el lobby del hotel, el piso de madera estaba roto y por las grietas nacían dientes de león y flores silvestres que Lance arrancaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos, la sala estaba colmada de personas bailando o postradas en los viejos sillones de terciopelo; el joven soldado estaba sentado frente al escritorio de la recepción que ahora servía como barra, tomaba un vaso de vodka y jugo de naranja mientras bebía con éxtasis la figura adorable de la princesa al otro lado del salón. Estaba sentada en el brazo de un sillón y su vestido se había levantado un poco, dejándolo ver la delicada ropa de encaje blanco que adornaba sus muslos. Estaba extasiado con su imagen, con su cuerpo blanco y tierno como las flores de la corona que él estaba tejiendo con la maleza, podía ver como el cuerpo de Ilana se sacudía levemente cada vez que ella reía y como sus pechos subían y bajaban acorde a sus pesadas respiraciones. Comenzó a sentir como si cada centímetro de su piel ardiera y como si en su vientre bajo se formara una bola de fuego que vibraba incontrolablemente, tenía que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no saltar de su silla, ir hacia ella y apretarla duro contra su propio cuerpo. Pero allí estaba un tipo de último año, algún jugador de futbol con cabello rubio y gran sonrisa, un tipo que le hablaba y la hacía reír, la hacía feliz al menos por un instante, y era eso lo que ella necesitaba, no una tormenta como su corazón lleno de cáncer.

–Es bastante hermosa– escucho una voz delicada e hipnotizante que humedeció con saliva su oído.

–Lo es– Replicó Lance sin dejar de observar con ardor a Ilana antes de volverse para contemplar a una chica que señalaba la corona de flores en sus manos. Era pequeña, de pelo largo negro y magenta, al igual que el maquillaje que rodeaba sus ojos grises, felinos. Era linda, provocativa y le sonreía traviesa.

–Soy Amelia y voy a arriesgarme a que hagamos un pequeño trato: te cambio esas flores por esto– dijo la chica mostrándole una botella de tequila y una pequeña bolsita con un polvo blancuzco adentro.

–tenemos un trato – Contesto Lance adornando los cabellos de la chica con las pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas y plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

La oscuridad engullía el último piso del hotel, el murmullo de la música y las risas era un sonido distante. Amelia estaba tendida en el piso, baca abajo, la cabeza inundada de alcohol y el cuerpo de placer, estaba en ropa interior y Lance arrodillado junto a ella dibujaba una pequeña línea de sal en la curvatura de su espalda. Abrió la botella de tequila y tras un último largo trago alcanzó los labios de Amelia, llenos de jugo de limón, para luego pasar su lengua por su espalda. Todo su cuerpo era presa de un cosquilleo, se sentía lúbrico, oscuro, animal. Amelia gemía como una niña y él no podía evitar reírse de lo absurdo de la situación. Amelia era atractiva sin duda, pero eso solo servía para calmar momentáneamente la sed del cuerpo de Lance, una sed que había sido encendida por la princesa y sólo ella podría saciarlo.

El joven soldado acariciaba a la chica, besaba cada centímetro de piel, prácticamente la devoraba como un animal salvaje, un depredador desesperado y solitario; pero era la imagen de Ilana la que latía con intensidad en su mente, su ardor se acrecentaba cada vez que recordaba los muslos de la princesa, su vestido rojo, la sonrisa que le había dado al desayuno. Todo término pronto, con un suspiro Lance soltó el cuerpo cálido y agitado de Amelia y se dejó derrumbar en el piso que ahora bebía su sudor triste. La chica quiso recostarse sobre su pecho, buscando algo de compasión, de cariño, Lance simplemente la ignoró y cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Un grito desgarrador penetró la noche.

–¡Ilana!


	3. Gritos, violetas & canciones

_**Gritos, violetas y canciones**_

Las pupilas de Lance se contrajeron de terror mientras contemplaba una escena digna de alguna pintura religiosa renacentista. Ilana estaba tendida en la hierba en medio de un claro en el bosque, su vestido estaba rasgado y su piel pálida, de su vientre brotaba un camino de sangre espesa y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra y hojas. Reposaba sobre un montón de violetas que se enredaban en su pelo y sus finos dedos agarrotados y torcidos se clavaban con una firmeza enfermiza en la tierra. Su espalda estaba arqueada retratando su agonía, todos sus músculos estaban tensados, sus ojos mirando con terror al vacío del cielo estrellado y de sus descoloridos labios abiertos surgía un grito desgarrador que congeló su sangre.

Lance corrió hacia la princesa, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta y la sacudió con fuerza, pero la joven no parecía reaccionar y seguía convulsionando, gritándole a la aterradora nada. La única palabra que salía una y otra vez de la boca de Lance era _Princesa, princesa, princesa_…petrificado porque su mayor temor en el mundo estaba tornándose real. La abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos rubios y acariciando su cabeza procurando calmarla. De los tristes ojos de la princesa surgían incontables lágrimas que eran insoportables para el joven soldado, pues su contacto con su propia piel ardía como si se tratara de ácido corrosivo, las lágrimas de la princesa eran como el fuego del infierno, como la forma líquida de cualquier pesadilla que Lance alguna vez hubiera soñado.

–Ya no más, por favor, por favor, no más. Soy yo, Lance. – susurró Lance en el cuello de la princesa, rosándola con sus labios, pero Ilana seguía presa del dolor. De repente, sin importar la confusión, Lance recordó la bella y melancólica canción que había sido compuesta el día en que la princesa nació y que se había convertido en una de las estrofas del himno Galalúneo. Cuando era tan solo un niño y volvía a casa con las rodillas raspadas o con moretones en su carita triste su padre solía cantarle aquella canción, besarle la frente y darle una taza de chocolate caliente, entonces el mundo parecía cálido y amable de nuevo. Con voz temblorosa pero preciosa empezó a entonar las tristes notas de la canción.

–Ilana, siempre canto esta canción cuando el dolor no me deja dormir, o cuando despierto acosado por sueños horribles, para buscar algo de calor y tranquilidad en mi alma. Cuando lo hago me siento en casa, veo las tres lunas brillar y me siento tibio, feliz.

_Deja a las mariposas llorar por ti  
>seca tus lágrimas y alza tu mirada.<br>Las lunas surgen sobre el mar dorado  
>Integridad, unidad e imperio las llaman,<br>saludan al reino alado, Galaluna, tierra irisada.  
>Azul, púrpura y granate brotan las flores lunares,<br>regalos a la princesa, cuarta luna de nuestra tierra.  
>Ella es un pájaro silvestre, alegre y con cabellos de plata<br>Símbolo de entereza y esperanza,  
>que viva ella, Ilana, princesa bien amada.<em>

Poco a poco el llanto de la princesa cesó hasta que se quedó dormida en los brazos del joven soldado. Lance sentía las punzadas de adrenalina inundando su cerebro y el miedo bombeando en su sangre, levantó a la princesa y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el coche mientras gritaba el nombre humano de Octus desesperadamente.

•●•

Lance había llenado de agua caliente la bañera y había preparado algunas compresas con hierbas medicinales, no podía llevar a la princesa al hospital ya que ninguno de los dos tenía registros estatales y lo único que los identificaba eran un par de identificaciones falsas. Con manos temblorosas el joven comenzó a desvestir a la princesa, dejándola sólo en su linda ropa interior de encaje, Lance enrojeció y todo su cuerpo se llenó de calor, rápidamente sacudió aquellos pensamientos hacia la princesa, después de todo él era tan solo un guardia imperial y su deber era proteger a la princesa a toda costa, pero no podía evitarlo, lucia hermosa, aunque estuviera pálida y ensangrentada, con sus rubios cabellos revueltos y llenos de flores parecía una ninfa fantástica. Sacudió de nuevo aquellos pensamientos y sumergió a la inconsciente chica en la bañera, comenzó a limpiar sus heridas con las compresas de hierbas y a limpiar su cuerpo pintado con tierra mientras la dejaba reposar allí un rato para que su angustiado cuerpo se relajara y su cabeza se despejara. Luego añadió algunos aceites florales y esencia de lavanda, pues sabía que eran los favoritos de la princesa al tomar un baño y porque además las burbujas cubrirían su hermoso cuerpo y lo alejarían de las tentaciones de la carne y lo concentrarían en su deber militar.

–¿Lance? –susurró Ilana mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la imagen del joven se abalanzó repentinamente hacia sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo rápidamente reprimida por sus heridas y retrocediendo a causa del dolor.

–Tranquila princesa, ya está a salvo. – replicó el soldado con un insoportable tono formal. La princesa pareció enrojecer y avergonzarse, hundiendo su cuerpo rápidamente en el agua tibia. – ¿Recuerda que fue lo que pasó?

–Es confuso, recuerdo estar hablando con un chico cerca de la entrada del viejo hotel, y de repente estaba corriendo por el bosque…. Y ahora estoy aquí. –contestó Ilana tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y recuerdos. – creo que esto– dijo tocándose el vientre– fue alguna rama de un árbol

–¿por qué estaba corriendo princesa? – preguntó Lance extrañado pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que Ilana parecía haber tenido un simple problema con el licor.

–no sé… yo… necesito dormir.

–Antes necesita comer algo– dijo el soldado mientras acercaba un tazón de crema de pollo y comenzaba a darle grandes cucharadas a la princesa– está débil y puede enfermar.

–E-e-está bien– contesto Ilana obedientemente engullendo las cucharadas de sopa.


	4. Chocolate caliente, caprichos & órdenes

**Chocolate caliente, caprichos y órdenes.**

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas de satín rosa y coloreaban de ese mismo color la habitación de la princesa. El lugar estaba sumido por una penumbra dulce e Ilana se sentía cómoda entre las sábanas de seda, demasiado cómoda en realidad, ya que si se levantaba tendría que enfrentar a Lance. Lance el joven soldado que la había encontrado ebria y tal vez drogada en la mitad del bosque como una estúpida niña incapaz de cuidarse por sí misma, Lance su falso hermano que la había desnudado, acariciado con paños cálidos, ungido su cuerpo con aceites florales y curado de sus heridas causadas por las ramas y piedras. Se sentía avergonzada y confundida, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien qué había pasado anoche; se sentía como una tonta por causarle problemas a Lance pues por su culpa él había tenido que dejar la fiesta antes, y según le habían contado se estaba divirtiendo bastante con alguna chica… cosa que tuvo que interrumpir para cuidarla y limpiarla como se hace con un juguete y no con una amante. Ilana se llenó de rabia y su piel pálida se coloreo de rojo encendido.

–Sólo era eso de todas formas, estaba cumpliendo su deber, no es como si se hubiera preocupado por mí. – las palabras se escaparon de sus labios y en ese mismo instante se recrimino por sus sentimientos. ¿qué era lo que le pasaba, qué esperaba? Él era su guardia, estaba entrenado para dar su vida por ella y nada más, no por algún sentimiento tierno, eso era una idea demasiado romántica, si no por el duro acondicionamiento militar que había recibido y así tenía que ser. Si su padre la viera en tal condición se sentiría deshonrado; en su planeta miles de niños morían de hambre, hombres valientes eran desmembrados y destripados por proteger a su gente, las mujeres eran violadas, las calles se volvían ríos de sangre, el dolor y los lamentos eran los nuevos símbolos de su patria y hasta las lunas se oían llorar en las noches desoladas. ¿y qué hacia ella? Actuar como una tonta, intoxicar su cuerpo, comprometer su integridad y virtud por las que miles de soldados morían y lamentarse en su cómoda cama. Ilana se puso en pie de un salto y trató de despejar su cabeza una vez más. Tal vez se sentía como una inútil, pero al menos podía iluminar su semblante para agradecer a Lance y demostrarle que estaba bien, radiante, aunque por dentro el sufrimiento hacia su gente y su propia vida era insoportable.

Después de darse un baño se vistió con un lindo vestido color lavanda y anudo una cinta del mismo color en su cabello rubio, se calzo un par de medias de red y unas botas tipo militar negras y bajó las escaleras con pequeños saltos alegres dirigiéndose a la cocina. Lance estaba recostado contra la ventana abierta de la cocina, fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía algo caliente de una taza de porcelana, apenas entró en la cocina él le clavo fijamente sus ojos como un felino y sólo se limitó a decir en su detestable acento formal:

–Buenos días su alteza, ¿se siente bien?

–M-me… duele la cabeza un poco. – Lance siguió observándola como un gato mirando a su tímida presa con sus ojos de un azul profundo, eléctrico, precioso.

–Espero no ser entrometido princesa, pero, anoche ¿tomó usted alcohol?

–S-sí

–¿fue la primera vez que lo hizo?

–Sí…– contestó ella completamente apenada y con su cara brillando de un rojo intenso, entonces, inesperadamente el joven soldado dejó escapar una corta risa y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa torcida y juguetona en el rostro que hizo que el corazón de Ilana latiera con fuerza. Era tan poco típico de él que esto la hizo enrojecer aún más; repentinamente Lance se aclaró la garganta y la miro nuevamente con seriedad.

–Eso lo explica todo. Preparé chocolate caliente para usted– dijo borrando cualquier rastro de alegría y tranquilidad de su rostro y volviendo a retomar su maldita actitud formal. Sirvió el desayuno a la princesa, había preparado chocolate, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos con salchichas, el desayuno favorito de Ilana. Junto al jugo dejo un calmante para el dolor de cabeza de la chica. Era todo tan extraño, la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña cuyo padre le había contratado la niñera perfecta, detestaba sentiré así.

–Siéntese, tiene que comer algo, probablemente está deshidratada– dijo él ofreciéndole una silla mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, ocasionalmente Ilana miraba el rostro del soldado mientras este garabateaba algo en un pedazo de papel, seguramente escribía alguna canción. Era hermoso, su pelo negro como tinta caía hasta su fuerte mentón, su perfil era perfecto, su cara sin afeitar levemente la hacía desear pasar sus labios por su áspero cuello, su manzana de adán subía y bajaba sensualmente mientras él bebía su chocolate. La estaba enloqueciendo. Fue entonces cuando la idea apareció en su mente: ella era una maldita princesa y él era su sirviente, lo que significa que él tendría que hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera… cualquier cosa…

–Quiero que esta noche me lleves a algún bar dónde tocas tu música. – escupió la princesa rápidamente apretando los ojos ante su osadía.

–¿disculpe? – contestó el soldado pálido por la sorpresa.

–Es una orden Lance. – dijo ella con un tono autoritario que no solía usar con él a menos de que se encontraran en problemas, lo que parecía confundirlo pues nunca se había mostrado como una princesa caprichosa– Tengo mis razones y tú vas a llevarme. Vas a enseñarme a divertirme, vamos a emborracharnos y a olvidarnos de lo que somos por una noche. No como sucedió anoche, vamos a hacerlo enserio esta vez. No te referirás a mí como princesa, su majestad o su alteza. Vamos a ser dos amigos normales, ¿está bien?

–Como ordene su majestad– contestó el joven anonadado ante aquella sorpresa, pero parecía dispuesto a cumplir con lo que ella pedía y eso era suficiente por ahora. Ilana le sonrió cálidamente y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, Lance enrojeció y clavo su mirada en su escrito sobre el papel.


	5. Cócteles & sonrisas

**Cócteles & Sonrisas**

–Sus niveles de endorfinas están desequilibrados y son más bajos de lo normal. Además detecto la presencia de una sustancia desconocida haciendo efecto en su sistema nervioso central. Necesitaré una muestra de su sangre para hacer pruebas de investigación y poder determinar las causas y consecuencias. –Dijo Octus con su voz monótona y robótica. Ilana se sentía enferma de la preocupación, pues sabía que algo más había pasado en el bosque, algo importante y catastrófico, pero no podía recordar qué. Tenía algo que ver con aquel chico rubio con el que estaba hablando en la fuente llena de maleza y flores del viejo hotel, pero apenas podía recordar que él le había ofrecido un vaso de vodka con jugo de arándanos, una bebida que le había parecido dulce al principio pero extrañamente amarga al final, después de eso todo era un manojo de pesadillas. Había tenido una horrenda visión en la que el general Modula torturaba a su padre arrancándole diente por diente, uña por uña y pedazos de piel y ella sólo estaba allí, observando, incapaz de hacer nada, sintiendo un dolor más grande y mucho más potente que cualquier dolor físico que alguna vez hubiera sentido. Anoche había tenido la misma pesadilla, pero por suerte había podido despertar a tiempo antes de ser presa de ese terrible dolor. Sentía como si una bandada de mariposas negras le revolviera el estómago, algo andaba mal con ella, con su cuerpo, tenía que descubrir que era y ponerlo en orden de nuevo.

–Está bien– Contestó la princesa preocupada y extendiendo su brazo para que el robot tomara la muestra de sangre. Apretó los ojos mientras este introducía una aguja en su carne. –No le digas nada de esto a Lance, no quiero que se preocupe por esto, puedo resolverlo sola. Es una orden Octus.

–Como la princesa desee. – No bien terminó de decir esto cuando vieron a Lance bajando las escaleras. Estaba vestido con su habitual jean roto, pero llevaba una camisilla blanca y sostenía su chaquetea de cuero negro en una de sus manos. Llevaba puestas las botas de su uniforme de militar y tenía colgado el estuche de su guitarra.

–Es hora de irnos Su altez… es decir, Ilana. – dijo el joven recostado contra la pared y poniendo cara de fastidio al corregirse a sí mismo mientras soplaba hacia arriba para apartar un grueso mechón de pelo negro de su cara.

–Así me gusta, ¿no es tan difícil cierto? –Dijo la princesa sonriendo por la emoción y burlándose un poco de él.

•●•

Ilana estaba sentada en unos mullidos cojines en el piso de pavimento del bar, las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis de colores ácidos y las luces de neón temblaban llenando el lugar de sombras. El bar estaba repleto de extraños jóvenes góticos. El aire olía a incienso, alcohol, café, cigarrillos y un aroma químico, igual que el olor que Lance despedía en las mañanas, cuando se sentaba a su lado para desayunar e ir a la escuela, un aroma que la calentaba por dentro y la hacía sentir húmeda, lúbrica, ansiosa. La princesa había terminado de beber su tercer margarita de fresas, la bebida que Lance le había recomendado y pedido para ella. Aún no había podido charlar mucho con él, pero estaba ansiosa de hacerlo, pues desde que habían llegado al lugar él se había subido al pequeño escenario con su banda y habían tocado canciones estridentes de _post-punk _durante una hora seguida. Allí estaba él, rasgando su guitarra y gritando sus torturadas y bellas letras en el micrófono. Su cabello estaba empapado de sudor y se había quitado la camisa dejándola ver su perfectamente marcado cuerpo, tenía un tatuaje en el hueso izquierdo de la cadera que representaba las tres lunas de su planeta con una enredadera de la planta lunaria alrededor, seguramente el joven soldado se lo había hecho poco después de llegar a la tierra. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero era sumamente agradable, se sentía caliente y soñadora. Minutos después la banda terminó de tocar y Lance se acercó a la mesa, con dos margaritas más de color azul en las manos y una botella entera de tequila. Su respiración estaba agitada y gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su perfecto cuerpo, parecía algún tipo de dios de los placeres postrándose frente a ella. Se sentó en uno de los cojines al lado de Ilana y le tendió el cóctel. Ambos bebieron sus margaritas en silencio dándose ocasionales miradas furtivas, lascivas, hasta que Ilana rompió el silencio.

–Disfruté muchísimo oírte tocar Lance, gracias por hacer esto por mí. – Se sorprendió diciendo la princesa en una voz ronroneante y dulce, como tratando de seducir al hermoso soldado. Era el alcohol que la hacía ablandarse y dar rienda suelta a todos sus deseos y pensamientos. Tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto, tal vez estaba mal, pero ahora no le importaba para nada.

–Me alegra que le agradara princ… Ilana.

–Ya te he dicho que debes dejar de tratarme así.

–Es difícil para mí Ilana, tratar a la princesa con tanta confianza.

–pues esta noche no soy la princesa. Piensa en eso, ¿quieres?

Lance pareció suavizarse y soltó una ligera carcajada y poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándole una cálida sonrisa a la princesa, una sonrisa que ella nunca había visto antes, una sonrisa que la lleno de dulces mariposas de colores en el estómago, acto seguido sirvió dos tragos de tequila y le paso uno a Ilana. Esta lo tomó y bebió de un solo golpe como si se tratara de agua.

–El sabor es extraño, pero me gusta– dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño ante el ardor del licor y pensando en que tal vez así era como sabían los labios de Lance: picantes, fuertes, ardientes y húmedos.

–Voy a enseñarte un truco– Dijo Lance sirviéndole a la chica otro trago. Después tomo sal, limón pimienta y tabasco y los vertió dentro del tequila, puso la palma de su mano contra la copita y levantándola la golpeteo tres veces contra la mesa. –Esto se llama Tablazo, creo que va a gustarte.

Ilana lo bebió rápidamente y sacó la lengua ante el ardor del licor, haciendo un gesto gracioso que hizo que lance se atragantara con su trago de la risa. Los dos se miraron fijamente y rompieron a reír durante largos segundos.

–Estoy pasándola muy bien Ilana, gracias. Necesitaba esto– Dijo Lance sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de ella, hablándole casi en un susurro, dejándola oler su aliento a tequila y cigarrillo. Lance se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella y con una mirada picara y una bella sonrisa torcida extendió una mano para tomar la de la princesa.

– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Ilana? – dijo Lance jugando a ser un par de chicos normales, Ilana acepto y ambos fueron hasta la pista de baile llevando la botella de tequila consigo. La música electrónica sonaba deliciosamente fuerte y Lance comenzó a sacudirse al ritmo de esta.

–No sé cómo bailar esto, sólo sé bailar tontos bailes formales y folclóricos de Galaluna. – le susurró al oído la princesa y lo miró con grandes ojos de niña pequeña, insegura y tímida.

Lance pareció enternecerse profundamente con la actitud de Ilana, la miro con dulzura y le acarició el rostro con ambas manos, luego las bajo poco a poco y suavemente hasta agarrar con firmeza las caderas de la princesa y atraerla hacia sí haciendo que solo unos pocos centímetros separaran sus rostros. Lance empezó a bailar contra el cuerpo de la princesa, haciendo que esta a su vez se moviera, pasaba sus manos por su espalda, su cintura y sus hombros, haciéndola sentir dulces espasmos y bailar sensualmente frente a el fuerte cuerpo del soldado. Era muy agradable, sentir la respiración de Lance contra su pecho, oler su piel, sentir los suaves movimientos de su pelvis contra la suya, quería estar así para siempre. Lance tomó la botella de tequila y le dio un largo trago sin dejar de agarrar a la princesa por la cintura y atraerla contra su febril cuerpo.

–Quiero un trago Lance. – Dijo la princesa con una voz cargada de sensualidad mientras posaba una de sus manos en el fuerte pecho del joven.

– ¿Sabes lo que es un puente líquido? – Dijo él, luego la miró con ardor y le sonrió con una sonrisa depredadora y erótica.

–N-no. –Contestó ella intimidada por la mirada feroz del joven.

–Te lo voy a explicar: yo tomo un largo trago de este tequila y lo dejo nadar en mi boca, entonces junto mis labios contra los tuyos para que puedas beberlo de mí. ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

–S-s-sí. – Replicó la princesa sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía contra el de él y su mente se sumía cada vez más en los vapores del alcohol y el deseo. Ahora mismo no deseaba nada más en el mundo si no besar al hermoso soldado, besar todo su cuerpo. Lance tomó un trago de tequila y tomo el rostro de la princesa con ambas manos, lo atrajo lentamente hacia el de él, posó con suavidad sus labios calientes sobre los de ella, la respiración de ambos se cortó, la lengua de Lance se abrió paso delicadamente en la boca de Ilana, inundándola de tequila y su dulce aliento. El beso comenzó a volverse más apasionado, las manos de Lance recorrían con fuerza las curvas bien formadas de la princesa y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del soldado y en su nuca. Ambos jadeaban, se mordían tiernamente los labios y acariciaban sus lenguas la una contra la otra, estaban en éxtasis y querían mucho más. Miles de ideas sucias cruzaron la mente del joven soldado, quería hacerle tantas cosas a la princesa… pero entonces el sentido común lo golpeó repentinamente, se apartó de ella de un fuerte empujón y se pasó la muñeca limpiándose los labios de saliva.

–Princesa esto no está bien y lo sabe, está haciendo esto solo porque el alcohol nubla sus sentidos, mañana seguramente estaría usted arrepentida. Es hora de que la lleve a casa, espero disculpe mi arranque, no era mi intención abusar de usted. – dijo Lance recobrando su insoportable tono formal, la felicidad y excitación de Ilana se derrumbaran como un castillo de naipes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, eran compañero de clase de Ilana.

– ¡Los hermanos Lunis! Es un gusto verlos por acá, déjennos invitarlos a tomar algo. – Dijeron con unas sonrisas amigables. _Hermanos, hermanos…_ que palabra más detestable era para la princesa, que dosis maligna y cruel de realidad.

–Muchas gracias, pero ya vamos a casa– Contesto Lance seco y distante, como siempre.


End file.
